dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Archived GIDWMAT
This is the site of the Grand Inter-Dimensional World Martial Arts tournament. Rewards Current rewards (may change): #1,000,000 Zeni #750,000 zeni #500,000 Zeni #250,000 Zeni #125,000 Zeni Rules The rules are as follows. #You can only have 5 characters max enter the tournament under your control. #First one to get their opponents character to 1 health wins. You may not use any healing items. #Majins may transform for their racial transformation stat bonuses, but any regeneration effects gained from Base Form, Super Form, and Pure Form are negated. This rule does not apply to the majin's racial skill. #Once your match is selected you will be notified via Message Walls. Each competitor has 3 days to enter their name in their slot below. If your name is not in the slot by the end of 3 days, you're disqualified. If neither player shows up, both are disqualified. #You are not allowed to poke in the eyes, or hitting them in the groin. If you do this, you will be disqualified. #No signatures or ultimates are allowed to be used in fights that participate in this tournament. Bracket TrueInterDimensionalTournament Somewhere inside the void (Rp section.) Without much warning, every combatant signed up for the tournament would be pulled into a powerful black hole, and finally lowered down here into what looked like a pitch black room large enough to fit 100 fighters and then some.* As Ultimate and Rin were dropped into the room, both of which landing on their feet, the looked around, curious as to where they were.* "I can't see anything in here. Can you Rin?" Ultimate asked, Transforming into his Ultimate Rage Super Saiyan form in order to give off some light. "Not really, I can't feel anyone elses energy besides yours Dad." Rin responded, wondering where they were since this certainly wasn't Earth or Planet Ultimate. "Sure is some some advanced technology, to make use appear here out of nowhere..." Kenmei says, looking around. 47 appears, having been dragged here while he was in the middle of a conversation with one of his men on H.E.X-47. "What in oblivion...?" Soon after, Jeff, Dendsho, and Blakuul would also land near Ultimate and Rin, confused. "Very strange.....this doesn't look likemy room." Blakuul said, closing the book he was reading before looking over at Ultimate, Rin, and the two namekians. "Jeff, do you know where we are?" Dendsho asked, seeming cal and serious about the situation. "No Dad, I can't feel any of the other namekians energies." Jeff said, confused as to why he couldn't sense any other namekians besides Dendsho and himself. Zane looks around. "If this is hell a lot more people were killed" Silver surprised looks around. "Where are we!?" Silver looks at his Dad. So dead people are here too. What is this? 47 created a ball of ki in his hands to serve as a flashlight of sorts. He felt around himself, noticing he still had his revolver, machine gun, rail-gun, and sword on him, so if anything threatened to attack them, he'd be prepared. He was surprised to see that there were several other men and women in the room as well, all possessing a higher than average power-level. Hokus would walk out the black hole and look around. "Well I wasn't expecting to come back for at least a week. Oh well." Yugana would fall from the black hole and roll back up when she hit the ground and searches the crowd. When she sees Hokus she would run towards him and hug him tightly. "Brother! You're here too! Ummm, where is here?" Hilary would fall from a black hole but she somehow manages to land on her feet. She seearches the crowd, "Where am i?". She'd then create a ki ball in her hand to use it as a flashlight. Tsurugi would walk out of the black hole "Not this again...", he says remembering what happened on Realms of Holly "That damn portal. I'm not wasting my time here" he says as he makes that hand seal which he used to get out of Realm of Holly but stops by sensing Hilary's energy "Hilary...?" he says as he immediately rushes towards her "You're really here..."."This must mean Yugana too..." he'd then think "If my assumptions are correct, Thax is here too." he'd then immediately cover Hilary in a strong barrier "You, don't ever try to break through it unless permitted by me. Have i made myself clear?" "Crystal" she says knowing what the situation is. She'd the follow Tsurugi with barrier surrounding her. "Where the hell are we anyways?", she asks not yet being answered by Tsurugi since he don't know answer of it. 47 flashed the light around, he looked terrifying in the low light, with the little light that was there reflecting off his mask, he looked as if he was some sort of demon, or spectre. He saw Tsurugi and Hokus here as well. What the hell is happening...? Alyra Noveria lazily timelocked the portal - recognizing it not as a black hole, for it was too large and had no gravity - as she finished things on Glanzende Zeit, before simply stepping in, entering this void. "The tournament, then?" The Paradox Blades had an almost ethereal glow around them, giving her some light in the void. "I'm glad you ask!" A loud, overpowering voice shouted down at the group of people. "The rest of the people participating will arrive shortly. For now, all of you must follow the large arrow appearing right.....now." With the loud slap of what seemed to be fingers, a large arrow appeared infront of them, glowing bright enough to show off the hall ahead of them. "Hmmm, I guess it's better than being here. I say that we go and follow it and see if it leads to the guy who was just talking." Ultimate suggested, before he began to walk towards the arrow and down the hall that was loud enough to fet a 90 feet tall giants. Rin followed after Ultimate, and Jeff, Dendsho, and Blakuul did as well, finding no reason not to since this was the best bet to figure out where they were and who the guy talking was. 47 shrugged, whether it was a trap or not wasn't certain, but he followed anyways. Kenmei did the same. "I don't want to win any crappy awards here but..." he looks at others "Guess i can gain some experience. You in Hilary?", he asks. "Sure i am. Let's do this!" She says following them. "Well then...", he's say doing the same. Alyra also follows, seeing nothing else to do. Snoring loudly as the portal spit him out of the portal, Moeru sits up suddenly to the sound of footsteps echoing around him."Where the heck is this place? Noticing the procession of warriors walking in the direction of a giant neon arrow, Moeru called out,"Hey!Guys! what the heck is going on here?! Yamisei gets teleported to the area, seemingly separated from the rest of the group. "Huh?" He looks around. "Well, seems like I'll have to cut the bounty hunting short." He notices the arrow, starts walking towards it while staying "I should still stay alert, maybe I'll find other people here." Shintaro gets teleported as well, following him is Frost. Shintaro looks around. "Did we just?..." "What is this place?" Frost asks. He notices Yamisei not so far from them. "Hey, you!" He runs towards him. "We just got teleported here. Do you know where we are?" "Nope. I just got teleported as well." Yamisei says. "Who are you two?" "I'm Shintaro, of the Yuji clan." Shintaro replies. "I'm Frost Blizzard. And you are?" Frost asks. Yamisei says "My name would be Yamisei Furuteshimo. But I prefer being called Forte." As the group continued walking through the dark hallway, they would soon stumble apon a open space battle callosum which looked like it could hold Earths entire population and still have room for more. It seemed empty though, almost barron as if noo one had ever been here before. "Wow, this must be were we'll end up fighting huh?" Ultimate said, yawning and rubbing his eyes "Ya don't say dad. Where's that guy who was talking before go? And why does this place look like its outside?" Rin asked. "Maybe that voice was a figment of our imaginations!" Jeff said, looking all around the battle arena. "Focus Jeff, I have a bad feeling about this place." Dendsho responded. "Maybe it's not the place, but the people here." Blakuul said, still reading his book in peace. A sudden surge of space magic, Whatever that is, flies foward and stops infront of alyra, the space infront of her twists into an image of Mirage that simply says "Did you throw yourself into some sort of time-void or interdimensional space with Exsu? Or did somebody decide to throw you across space or something? I'm having sort of a hard time figuring out what exactly happened as you were consumed by a light-bending object with a ridiculous amount of gravity, Obviously a black hole, That convientiely didn't rip apart the station because i don't know." Yamisei notices Mirage and walks towards him. "Creator? You got teleported here as well, or?..." "I use the term 'Space Magic' to explain what the pointy white or black thing outside of this realm that controls everything does that i don't feel like explaining, to put it simple, It allows me to project a simple illusion of me and nothing more." Mirage said. 47 was less than pleased with the current situation. He'd been pulled here without warning, and now some voice was ordering him around? He could've been up in H.E.X-47 right now, sipping tea or working on the healing chambers that had a tendency to kill whatever went inside of them. "Hey, cheer up robo-boy," Moeru said as he placed an arm on the android's shoulder." You might just enjoy yourself here. Just go with the flow... and the general procession of the line." Alyra lazily responds to Mirage, "Not a black hole, a portal with the appearance of one. I signed up for an interdimensional tournament, as the rewards were...fairly high, and could be useful. Not sure why Exsu or my...future family were pulled here, however." "A tournament, huh? I'll be looking forward to this." Yamisei smirks. Mirage says "Alyra, Would it be possible to send Exsu back soon? I was gonna modify her somewhat." Tsurugi was somewhat pissed at the situation, As he wasn't informed before being pulled here. Furthermore, his sister, the one he wants the extreme security of was pulled here too. He'd then notice that Thax was nowhere to be seen. "I can let her move around freely", he thinks before removing the barrier off of Hilary. "Umm, not to intterupt, everybody, but..." Moeru said, loooking around the room "Who was cra-I mean...okay, yeah. CRAZY enough to bring together so many of the world's fighters in one place?" Alyra responds to Mirage, "Not a clue when, but presumably when she's done in the tournament. I'll send her back then, if it's not automatic." "Alright then." Mirage's projection waves and disappears. "Glad to see most of you made it to the arena. Now I can finally stop talking over this microphone" the person told the group, before appearing out of thin air, sitting at the highest spot in the area. "I'm glad you all made it to the battle grounds. Do any of you have questions you wish to ask me?" He was large, proably around 8 feet tall and looked almost like a giant compared to the people there. He looked down at all of them, a large smile across his face. "Questions? Yes. Questions to you? No." Yamisei says, then turns his attention to Alyra. "Ms. Noveria, is this 'Exsu' person you talked about the new android you and Mirage were developing?" Alyra nods, gesturing to Exsu, who is nearby. "Complete, though currently..." She trails off, unsure of what to say next, before shaking her head slightly. "Nevermind." Ultimate watched as alyra and Mirage talked, saying nothing and just watching as the projection disappeared. When the Man asked if they had any questions, he looked directly at him. "Where are we?" "You're in a Dimension of my own domain. I created this place myself not to long ago to hold tournaments. After some minor tweaks, I managed to push this dimesion alone outside of time and space. It should be nearly impossible for people in your dimension to reach this place, but I guess I was wrong." The man said, looking directly at Alyra with a blank stare. "Who are you?" Rin asked next, curious as to who this man was. "Me...I'm the creator of this realm. You could also say I'm the Super Champion, since I already went through this tournament myself to test my own abilities. You can call me SC" He said to Rin, a proud smile running along his face. "What can we do here besides the tournament?" Dendsho asked, hoping to get in at least some training in before his match? "Well....I guess just waiting around for your match would be a bit boring. Hold on..." SC resounded, snapping his fingers and creating 4 different locations at once "There, a area for healing up after battles, training under x50 to x1000 gravity, reading up on your magic, and....a special location, one were you could learn those school attacks you guys were learning in your dimension. You're welcome." He said with a smile. "When do the battles start! I want to beat up some people already!" Jeff shouted, looking at everyone there who could probably beat the tar out of him no sweat. "Oh, well now that all 64 competitors are now here, we'll begin in 1 hour from now. It allows all of you to meet up and gt to know one another before you all beat the tar out of each other." "Wait wait wait 64 competitors? Only 32 people signed up." Ultimate remarked in confusion. "Oh....I haven't told you yet. This tournament ins't going to work like a normal tournament. Though 32 people signed up....there also another 32..my creation." SC snapped his fingers, and out of nowhere, 32 other fighters appeared parallel to the group from Earth. One wouldn't have to look too close to realize....that these 32 other people looked alot like them, except more mechanical. Alyra did not respond to the figure's accusatory stare (though it would appear blank to others), instead choosing to observe her other self. "I assume these are designed specifically to be superior to us in every way, given that you've likely had as much time as you need to build them. Am I wrong?" "Explain more about your 'creation'", Tsurugi would ask with a dark stare. Silver looks at Tsu. "and how will this work?" "Oh joy." 47 states sarcastically. "Well 'Mr. Super Champion'." He said without much conviction, "Are there any rewards for playing your little game?" SC's stare turned into a glare, whispering something to one of the alternate versions, who then walked off to go do something. "Yes, they are superior to you in nearly every way. They are called Mechas, and their stats are about 25% higher than yours. If you manage to beat a mecha, you gain 10% of their stats. However, if you actually manage to beat your own mecha, which isn't very likely, than you get 20% of their stats. They were created by me after you entered your name in the tournament. Each of you have a mecha version, and they know all of your moves, abilities, and have your memories as well. Mecha Ultimate Tre would walk up to Ultimate Tre himself, before transforming into an Machine based version Ultimate Rage Super Saiyan, angering Ultimate. "Hey! You can't transform into that form! Its my transformation!" "No. it. is. not. I am. the real. Ultimate Tre." Mecha Ultimate said, pointing at Ultimate. "You aren't the real Ultimate Tre! I'm the real Ultimate Tre" He argued back. "At least. I do not. suck my thumb. when I sleep. Like you." Mecha Ultimate Tre said. "YOU SON OF A! YOU DIE!!" Ultimate ascended to Ultimate Super Saiyan 2, and grabbed Mecha Ultimate by the throat, strangling him as if he were real. He continued to do so till Rin pulled him off, while Ultimate clawed and tried getting away so that he could continue trying to destroy his mecha counterpart. "Isn't that interesting?" He said, examining his counterpart. "Do they know everything we know?" Tsurugi would shrug his counterpark away "Sure, you know all of my ability. But you do not know how to make them to a use and...", he says trying to activate his Susano'o only to realize that he can't "How to devlop strategies. I will crush you, dust you and throw you into the wind, my counterpark. It'd be fun showing you the place you belong..." he says while walking towards him "Dumpster. Dumpster that is!" Hilary would actually poke her counterpark in the head, arm and then eyes "A counterpark of me which is actually a machine. THAT'S AMAZING! I can't wait to fight you", she says excitedly. Walking up to his counterpart, Moeru put a hand out, which his counterpart took with a smirk. "Even my copy looks amazing." "You know it! May the best man win?" "(laughs)Of course I will! See ya on the other side." "Yes 47, they know nearly everything you know." SC responded, before responding to Tsu. "I'd love to see you try and beat your mecha, just to watch you fail." He laughed and threw his hand. "I'm only kidding. Your mecha is quite intelligent, Tsu, don't underestimate him." He then looked over at Ultimate, Rin, Dendsho, Jeff, and Blakuul, smiling a bit. "Anything else you guys wanna ask. I control the mechas, so if you wanna talk to yours, then tell me now." "Tell me." 47 began. "How did you gather enough data on us to make better replicas?" Alyra idly observes her mecha, seeing how accurate it was in appearance to herself - body shape? Clothing? How mechanical did it look? "You know nearly every combat technique I do, hm? Presumably not the time control, as that can't be replicated, but...perhaps..." Alyra's hand appeared to burst into blue flame as she muttered an incantation, "What of sorcery, then?" Sc looked at his watch, and realized that it was finally time for the fight to begin. "Alright it's 10:42. It's time to begin. JEFF, HOPE! COME TO THE BATTLE FIELD! "I know everything you know." Mecha Alyra resounded, talking differently than Mecha Ultimate Tre did. She almost sounded human. "I do know...some time control. But not much." She raised her hand and blue flame came from it, much like Alyra's hand. "Yes. I know sorcery. like you." Alyra raised an eyebrow in response, "Fascinating...I do wonder how your creator replicated most of my...unusual abilities, but I suppose we'll see how good you are on the field of battle, assuming we do meet on it." She glanced at the tournament bracket momentarily, before looking back up. "A mechanized version of a mechanized being? Cute." Yamisei says, inspecting his own counterpart. "Does he even have the ability to control 'those two'?" "Faltzer and Greiga, right?" Mecha-Yamisei responds. Yamisei raises an eyebrow. "Do you?" "You'll find out... When I'll be fighting." Mecha-Yamisei responds, walking away. "That's even if you get a chance to fight. You cheap knock-off." Yamisei says, walking towards the Training Area. Frost looks at his Mechanical Counterpart, as his counterpart looked back at him, Frost looked away. He then hears a voice in his head. "Frost! Finally, I can contact you!" Frost gets a shocked expression on his face, then thinks...... "I have my ways of gathering information on all of you. Your skills in battle, your thoughts, your actions, your memories. Everything that most of you have done in your time I have stored in my memory. Some more than others." SC told 47, before looking at Frost, cutting off his connection with Glacier. "Hey you! No contacting Glacier from here! if you want to talk with him, do it after the tournament!" "Why? Just when we got to talk to each other after 3 months, and-!" Frost says, and stops, with an angered expression. Watching the conclusion of the first match, Moeru and Mech Moeru flinches at the sight of Hope's defeat. "That...that definitely had to hurt." "Without a doubt. I hope our matches aren't that bad." "Are you kidding? We've got round one in the bag! How the heck could someone with a name like Ace beat me? Jokers always beat Aces!" "You're right. And hey, if you look carefully at him, he kinda looks like a walking chessboard." "...Okay, leave the jokes to the Genuine Article from now on." Training Dimension This is were people in the tournament can train, due to other locations being locked out. One can choose from x50 gravity to x1000 gravity to train under. If your character reaches 1 hp here, your character automatically gets kicked out of the tournament and automaticly forfits their match. #Yugana Shinkai (Weighted Training Clothes) (x50 Gravity) #Moeru(Weighted Training Clothes)(x1000 Gravity)(Kaio Ken x100) #Exsu (x50 Gravity) #Night (x50 gravity) #Training Slot 5 #Rin (Weighted training cloothes, x1000 gravity) #Dednsho (Weighted Clothing, x100 gravity) #Frost (x50 Gravity) #Training slot 9 #Training slot 10 #Training slot 11 #Training slot 12 #Training slot 13 #Training slot 14 #Training slot 15 #Training slot 16 Magic Reading Dimension This location is for the people who wish to read up on their magical skills before their fights, since other locations for reading can not be reached. #Hokus #Android 47 #Ultimate Tre #Shintaro #Silver #Yamisei 'Forte' Furuteshimo #Reading slot 7 #Reading slot 8 #Reading slot 9 #Reading slot 10 #Reading slot 11 #Reading slot 12 #Reading slot 13 #Reading slot 14 #Reading slot 15 #Reading slot 16 Healing Dimension This is the area where you can heal after fighting your opponent. It only takes 2 hours in order to fully recover from all of your health. #Healing slot 1 #Healing slot 2 #Healing slot 3 #Healing slot 4 #Healing slot 5 #Healing slot 6 #Healing slot 7 #Healing slot 8 Round 3: Jeff vs Hope! Enter your name below when you're ready *Jeff *Hope Xorous Super Namek Jeff's Stats *Race: Super Namek *Level: 22 *Health: 101,051/124,000 *Speed: 166.5 *Damage: 175.5 *Fatigue: 204/500 Super Namek Abilities *Can heal 30% of his health twice in battle. (2 times remaining) *Deals 10.5% more damage (+30% -15%) *Can give himself an extra 20% damage bonus (1 time remaining) *Can regenerate 20% of his health once per turn. Hope's Stats *Race: Saiyan/Human *Level: 18 *Health: 1/70,000 *Speed: 98.5 (93.5) *Damage: 178.5 *Fatigue: 407/500 *Effects: Combat Gloves (+25% Damage Dealt), Super Saiyan (+22 Damage, -4 Speed) Let the tournament....BEGIN! *Jeff jumped into the battle area, punching the air as got ready to take on Hope. "Alright! It's time for me to kick some butt! I've been waiting to battle someone for.....half a day! What's your name stranger!" He asked, pointing at him across the field to Hope. *Hope entered the arena as well, "I-I'm Hope Xorous." She stuttered at first out of slight shyness, then shook her head slightly. "You're going down, Jeff!" The shyness was replaced by an aura of (over)confidence, and she had clearly read the tournament bracket beforehand. Hope adopted a combat stance. *"Hope huh?! Well there's HOPE of you beating me! You're definitely going down!" Jeff said, punching the air again before getting into his combat stance. Jeffs eyes lit up in excitement, clearly wanting to fight someone near his level more than anything after being effortlessly defeated by Rin. *Hope immediately begins, activating Super Saiyan 1, before charging at Jeff. She kicked him 9 times (3 hit), and punched him 10 times (6 hit), before creating two Ki Whips and hitting him 10 times with each whip (8 hit). 33,469 damage total. *Jeff seemed to quickly recover from the attack more fired up than before, his eyes lighting up in excitement. "That's what I'm talking about! Is that the best you can do though!? If so, here I come!!!" Jeff shouted, running all the way over to Hope and kicking her in the stomach (which she sidesteps out of), and continued doing this 4 more times (the first one hitting, but too hard causing Hope to squirm away from the others, 1386.775 Damage). He then jumped back and gathered energy into the tips of his fingers, focusing them to the absolute limit. "Time to show you my very own special attack! Twin....Special Beam....CANNON!" Jeff than fired two special beam cannons from his fingers, the two of them combining into one (even though they still count as two attacks) (but the second beam spun into the ground (1 hit)6933.875 Damage). Once that was finished, Jeff ran into the dust created front he attack and punched her in the stomach 8 times (only two Hope managed to barely avoid. 8320.65 Damage), before blasting her with an explosive wave (Which would send her up a bit, 2080.1625 Damage). He then kicked her into the sky (But she blocked at the last moment being unaffected) and followed after her, slamming her back into the ground (knocking the wind out of her. 1386.775 Damage). He fired one last Destructive wave (which caused her to bleed from various places of her body 2080.1625 Damage), before attempting to stun Hope with his Kaiokosen (which Hope rolls away from in pain). "There! Try standing up after that!!!!" (22,188.4 Damage Total) *Hope actually did stand up, clearly in pain, but still rushed forward, grabbing Jeff and throwing him to the ground (scrapping his shoulder on the floor, 1,785 Damage) before stomping on his face four times (One would hit, making Jeff aware of the situation as he quickly dodges the others 1,785 Damage), kicking him in the side (causing him to gasp 1,785 Damage) before picking him up and punching him five times (while trying to avoid it, 2 hit him. 3,570 Damage). She then threw him to the ground again (scraping his other shoulder 1,785 Damage), kicking his sides three times (one would hit as he rolls from the rest, 1,785 Damage) before grabbing him by the legs, spinning around and throwing him as far as she could (but the force wouldn't be enough to hurt him), before rushing after him and punching him in the face five times (only the first one connecting as he avoids the rest with ease 1,785 Damage). (14,280 Damage Total) * Jeff jumped back after the attack, regenerating 20% of his health before catching his breath. "Well...I gotta admit..this is great! You're good......" Jeff said, before standing up. A green lighting aura appeared around him, and his pupiles soon disappeared, a smile appearing on his face. "BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" He began to gather his energy and let it build up getting larger and stronger looking as he transformed. He gathered as much of his energy as possible, before finally shouting, letting all of his power explode in a blinding flash of light. Once it was finally finished, a much larger version of the namek stood before Hope, towering over her. "Let the fun begin!" He shouted, before running full speed at Hope and closelining her (knocking her into the ground, 1939.275 Damage). He spun around and kicked Hope in the back, possibly shattering her spine in the process (sending her flying across the arena, 1939.275 Damage). He ran after her, kicking up a large chuck of the ground and throwed a large Rock at Hope (Rock Throw) (probably shattering Hope in the process, 4,484.1875 Damage). He then caught up to Hope and grabbed her by the foot, punching her directly in the stomach and into the air (knocking all the wind out of her, 1939.275 Damage). He gathered a large amount of his energy, and fired 3 rapid Super Demon Blast Cannon (Chou Makouhou)s at her while she was still airborn (Hope narrowly avoided the first one, but the last two hit her dead on 19,392.75 Damage). He then took a massive leap into the air, and swatted her directly back into the ground (creating a crater in the ground as she took even more damage 1939.275 Damage). After that, he flew down at top speed, and preformed monster crush on her 2 times on her (She rolls away from the first one, but gets hit in the chest with the second one 9,696.375 Damage). He then kicked her away again (she would've avoided, but Jeff moved his foot at the last second as sent her flying. 1939.275 Damage), before charging even more energy into his hand "Giant Special Beam Cannon!!!!" He shouted, firing it with such a force the ground of the fighting arena cracked (but Hope, while barely concious, once again rolled out of the way.). He then continued firing 5 more Chou Makouhou at her (only 3 hit however 29,089.125 Damage), before firing a Chou Makousen to go with that (which Hope vanished from before it hit her). Focusing his ki, he fired 1 Large Destructive Wave (which she almost didn't avoid (miss)), then ran at Hope, punching her in the stomach (cracking a few ribs with his giant fists 1939.275 Damage), then using his antennas to try and stun her at nearly point blank range (stun hits). (72,358.8125 Damage Total) Category:Tournament site